


Lion-kun to Usagi-chan

by angeldescendant



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eiji is the dumb class rep, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Or is he just that?, Slow Burn, Yankee!Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Where problematic Yankee Ash Lynx meets a studious Eiji Okumura. It was supposed to end there.





	Lion-kun to Usagi-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to push through with that crack JP High School Asheiji where Eiji is a crouching moron, hidden badass so...
> 
> And inspired by Yankee-kun to Megane-chan or my fave high school romcom manga of all time.

Ash meets Eiji Okumura when he was taking a dump.

 

The falling in love part comes later. Anyway, Ash was about to drop the atomic bomb and ended up screaming bloody murder when a smiling bespectacled head hovered on top of his stall.

 

“Aslan!” the head chirped, making him scream all the more. Jesus fucking Christ, it reminded him of that damn floating jack-o-lantern when he was five that Griff swore wasn’t real. Like he should believe his older brother, god. “Our finals are tomorrow!”

 

“Get the fuck out of here!” he screeched as he pulled the damn toilet paper to make sure not a single trace of incriminating evidence was left.

 

“But Aslan, our finals are tomorrow!” the ghost repeated, now donning the same uniform as he was continued to follow him out to their locker rooms. “We might fail!”

 

“Shaddup, I’ll take those stupid summer classes!” Besides, he still had to check out that cool shit arcade later near his house with Shorter from Fish School. “Quit following me!” He slammed back the locker and missed to hit the ghost, now a full-fledged glasses-wearing classmate as he hastily began pulling Ash back. Despite being so damn small and mousy-looking, dude was determined to fuck up Ash’s schedule he painstakingly allotted fifteen seconds to plan including lag time.

 

“I have to! I need someone as dumb as you to teach me!”

 

“Excuse me?” That felt like a slap in the face. He had no fucking clue who in the right mind would attempt to rile him up.

 

“You’re ranked 245th in our year. I’m 248th,” his ghost-wannabee classmate puffed his chest out proudly. “We’re both stooges!”

 

“At least I’m not dead last!” Ash attempted to kick this fucker’s legs and received a karate chop in the head for the trouble. Now _that_ was the last fucking straw. He rolled his sleeves and balled his fists. “Piss off you little shit! Who are you even?”

 

“Class B’s rep, Eiji Okumura!” he raised his hand proudly, not taking a fucking hint that he was going to pay for calling Ash a stooge. “Please study with me, Aslan Callenreese! I even asked the help of our to make a study guide!”

 

He did not know whether to laugh or cry when he ended up in the library two hours later with Eiji, who was busy narrating how difficult it was to look for a study buddy.

 

“I asked the smartest people in class and in my cram school, but when they were teaching me math, I did not know what ecks meant…” he trailed off glumly as he took out his pink mechanical pencil with a weird fat bird’s head on top. Jesus, it was one of those Nori2 shit his cousin Michael was gaga all over. Ash did not know if he will choose to be exasperated at Eiji for bringing that damn bird pillow with him to study or for this display of utter idiocy.

 

“That’s the letter X!” Ash then attempted to seize his cursed bean bird to no avail.

 

“Why are there even letters in Math?” Eiji groaned as he began squeezing that damn plushie, pouting like some obnoxious brat.

 

“The hell do I know, geez…” he could feel his phone vibrating. Shorter was definitely going to kill him tomorrow for ditching him, so might as well let everything burn to hell first and endure this goddamn night with Okumura, who for some reason, is already resting his head on his plushie, snoring soundly.

 

Ash made sure to wake him up by blowing in his ear and received a sock in the face for the trouble.

 

“You fell asleep.”

 

“Did not.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Both of them then resumed reading their notes. Ash’s eyelids began to droop. God, he did not honestly care if he failed. Better to be using his time to sleep. He suddenly missed his older brother’s steak that night…

 

“You’re drooling,” Eiji pointed out.

 

“No I’m not.” Ash snapped, wiping his mouth as he resumed solving more problems using the study guide that Eiji, for some miraculous reason, managed to wheedle out from their teachers.

 

Both kept scratching notes until Ash was shaken by a crash. Eiji, apparently, had just slipped from his seat, his bone head hitting the floor.

 

“I didn’t fall asleep!”

 

“Then what the fuck did you call that?” Ash stood up.

 

“I just had a dream where I fell down the stairs.”

 

“How the hell can you be so sleepy when you were sleeping all day yesterday?”

 

“Shut up! You’re sleepy too and we’re barely finished!”

 

“Of course I am. You dragged me into this you little shit!”

 

So instead of bickering all night, Eiji proposed a solution. With their free hand, they held an awl in front of each forehead. If they sleep, they sleep permanently.

Now to put it simply, Ash wondered why he wasted his night with the idiot class rep instead of suffering from the consequences of ditching Shorter the next morning. He did not really care about school in general. He did not even know Eiji existed until this time late in their last semester. He looked at their algebra notes again and wondered if it was worth drilling the lessons into his pea-headed brain.

 

He snorted as he saw the goddamn awl on Eiji’s hand, already off-center, giving its owner enough space to snuggle his head under his Nori2 plushie, still wearing his glasses. He was already snoozing. _God, still a fucking cheater…_ He might as well slip away now while he had the chance.

 

Ash decided to get a bottle of coffee from the vending machine outside as he checked Shorter’s texts lovingly telling him that he wash his neck for tomorrow. Gosh, he wished he was as dumb as Shorter and enrolled there instead of Banana High. Shorter may complain about the absence of girls, but Ash secretly complained about the absence of a friend.

 

He snorted as he drank his iced coffee, only to throw it in front of him when a light flashed from his right, straight into that fucker’s head. It turned out to be their homeroom teacher, Max.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here in the dead of night. You were always the first to leave,” he said.

 

“Same. Can’t sleep because you scared of ‘em ghosties, ya geezer?”

 

“Still a smartarse... I’m gonna tell your brother jeez-” he rummaged his jacket for some coins. Ash looked at his phone again. Buried under Shorter’s death threats was his brother asking him when he was coming home. He scratches his head and wondered how the hell Griffin became close with this dumbass.

 

“Yeah, uh, I’m with Okumura actually. Wants me to study with him…” he scratched his head. “Didn’t know that class reps had this much power. Giving him study guides, them sly foxes…”

 

“What are you talking about?” he nearly choked on his drink. “That would be a major violation on our part. We’d never do something like that!”

 

“What?”

 

“Actually…” Max capped his drink. “Okumura-kun was worried about you for not passing this year.”

 

“Then where the hell did his worksheets come from?”

 

\--

 

Eiji was now already lying on top of the table when Ash came to, still unsullied from slumber when he wrenched off the papers under his makeshift pillow. He began checking and came across the front page, where the words CAPE COD CRAM SCHOOL was emblazoned in fat blue letters.

 

_Jesus, even in their cram school, he was still the class rep. You dumbass…_

Ash smiled and looked at his bag warming up his seat, already packed and raring to lie on the comfort of his bed. He sighed heavily. Fine, he might as well finish the worksheets Okumura was eager to make him borrow. He ended up studying until dawn in that library across his study buddy’s sleeping body…

 

…and overslept.

 

Hence, it was going to be a fun summer.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Max was really pissed when he noticed the yankee and the class rep absent at exam day.


End file.
